


Плохое воспитание

by Failmusical



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Cabarets, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Drug Dealing, Gen, Italian Mafia, Minor Original Character(s), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Prostitution, Smoking, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failmusical/pseuds/Failmusical
Summary: Руководство по воспитанию малолетних пиздюков, если вы правая рука самой крупной мафиозной группировки во всей Южной Италии. Или: череда плохих жизненных решений и к чему оно все привело.
Kudos: 1





	Плохое воспитание

**Author's Note:**

> да да прода будет но потом.. когда нибудь

Хельга стирает грязь с пистолета тыльной стороной ладони и случайно ловит свой взгляд в отражении металла — такой же холодный и неживой. Она шмыгает носом, не замечая, что из него течет кровь, и прячет оружие под пиджак. На улице кроме нее никого, и тишина, нарушаемая только далеким гулом машин и лаем собак, действует на нервы. Люди, должно быть, замуровались по квартирам, услышав выстрелы. Хельга знает, что никто из них не позвонит в полицию и даже не выйдет, чтобы узнать, что происходит.

Только когда приходится садиться в машину, Хельга понимает, что рубашка безнадежно испорчена, а видя себя в зеркале заднего вида она ненадолго замирает, разглядывая свое лицо. Под носом у нее влажный развод крови, на скуле расплывается лиловый синяк, волосы всклочены. Видок на сто баксов, если не смотреть на грязь на одежде. Она смотрит на себя, как будто впервые видит, и пугается своего взгляда больше, чем пистолета у себя в пиджаке.

Это, наверное, не то, на что она рассчитывала в этой жизни, но отступать уже поздно. Машина у нее дорогая и едет почти бесшумно, плавно, как будто летает по воздуху — плевать, что служебная, ей разрешено использовать ее в свои нужды — а еще на заднем сидении у нее кейс, который нужно доставить, и ничто не должно помешать ей это сделать. Хельга едет по городу, который практически под ее ногами, в машине, которая никогда не попадет в полицейские отчеты.

Хельга правда очень, очень устала — она до сих пор не привыкла работать ночью, она не может делать свою работу перед этим не выпив, а еще в квартире ей приходится терпеть музыку, грохот и стоны с первого этажа, что тоже не способствует здоровому отдыху. Над ней, видать, очень долго смеялись, когда давали квартиру именно здесь. Но зато… да к черту, никаких плюсов в этом нет. Разве что в самом наличии места, где можно переночевать.

Когда Хельга заканчивает с работой она отписывается боссу и едет домой, перед этим купив бутылку вина. На знакомой улице вечно ошивались разные личности, а прямо на подходе к ее квартире стояли придурки, которые ошиблись дверью и пытались попасть в кабаре напротив. Каждый раз приходилось им объяснять, что им на самом деле не сюда, а ведь особо наглые еще пытались воспользоваться ее услугами, принимая за работницу этого заведения.

«Отвратительные мудаки», — вяло ругнулась Хельга, готовясь растолкать любых ублюдков на пути к своей квартире, чтобы потом завалиться на диван, напиться и проспать целую вечность, но, к своему удивлению, она никого не замечает. Это немного успокаивает, но, когда она подходит ближе, ее спокойствие замирает и рассыпается прахом, а внутренности сжимаются от детского крика.

Это что, блять, ребенок?

Усталость слетает с Хельги в ту же секунду, как ребенок начинает плакать. Ребенок. У нее под дверью. Она машинально озирается по сторонам, но нет никого, кто бы обратил внимание на рыдающего малыша, и видимо, поблизости его родителей нет, а плач нарастает.

— Блять. — Хельга проводит рукой по лицу, — Блять, господи, что это за хуйня, почему, как… Чей это, нахуй, ребёнок?!

Понимая, что кроме нее никого не волнует, что это за ребенок разрывает тихую ночь ревом, Хельга, особо не думая, берет его на руки. Мальчик был одет слишком легко в такую прохладную погоду, всего лишь в футболку и шорты, у него были очень светлые, почти прозрачные волосы, и на вид ему было года три. Хельга на секунду подумала о том, сколько он просидел здесь перед тем, как она пришла, и внутри у нее начала скрестись жалость. Чей бы это ни был ребенок, сейчас она единственная, кто может ему помочь. Хотя была вероятность, что, как раз увидев ее он и расплакался, потому что видок у нее был воистину страшный.

Одной рукой удерживая малыша, который крепко прижался к ней, вымазывая слезами и соплями пиджак, а другой пытаясь достать из кармана ключи, не задевая при это пистолета, Хельга открыла дверь и вошла в дом. Если бы не весь пиздец ситуации, сердце ее бы растаяло от того, как малыш к ней прильнул, ища хоть какой-то защиты в лице незнакомой женщины.

Свет был включен, в квартире было значительно теплее, чем на улице, ребенок начал успокаиваться. Хельга усадила его к себе на диван. При нем не было ровным счетом ничего — на пороге ничего не валялось, на нем даже не было обуви, только пыльные носки. При осмотре кармашков на его шортах, Хельга нашла только небольшую рваную записку, где размашистым почерком, как будто впопыхах, было что-то написано.

— Эмиль, хм. — пробормотала она. Мальчик поднял голову на свое имя и вопросительно посмотрел на нее. Его лицо раскраснелось, а светлые глаза до сих пор были заплаканными, но он был довольно тихим с тех пор, как они вошли. Хельга не удержалась и потрепала его по мягкой голове.

— Эмиль, куда ж ты забрел? Где твои родители?

Мальчик моргнул, не понимая вопроса. Возможно, он еще не умел говорить? Кажется, дети в этом возрасте уже разговаривают. Хельга особо не разбиралась в этом. Она вздохнула, пытаясь прогнать чувство жалости, которое росло тем больше, чем больше она думала об этом ребенке, которого, судя по всему, просто оставили у нее под дверью. Такое часто происходило — детей потом либо брали к себе те семьи, к которым их подкидывали, или сдавали в приюты.

— Что ж. Меня зовут Хельга. — она взяла его за руку и потрясла на манер рукопожатия. — Вот и познакомились.

Мальчик не отрывал от нее взгляда. Попытавшись сменить положение, Хельга села так, что пистолет под ее пиджаком стал упираться ей в грудь. Она вытащила его и растерянно смотрела, как бликует от лампы сталь, и подумала, какой же этот мальчик невезучий, раз из всех людей в Италии он попал к ней. Опомнившись, Хельга положила пистолет в стол и закрыла его на замок.

— Хочешь есть? — повернувшись к малышу спросила она. Тот, ожидаемо, не ответил. — Ты не очень разговорчивый парень. Ничего, так даже лучше.  
Хельга стала рыться в холодильнике, думая, что же можно дать ребенку. Кроме полуфабрикатов, пиццы, пива и макарон месячной давности у нее не было ровным счетом ничего, но, кажется, где-то в шкафчиках завалялась каша. Она включила чайник в розетку и он стал медленно закипать. Этот звук был в какой-то степени успокаивающим — сразу понятно, что ты дома. Может, ты собираешься пить чай, кофе, залить крупу, помыть фрукты, что угодно, что ты делаешь на кухне, это уже даёт ощущение уюта. Только сейчас она вспомнила, что забыла бутылку вина в машине, но, видимо, распитие отменялось.

Сыпанув немного каши в тарелку, Хельга залила ее горячей водой и молоком, потом, немного подумав, добавила сахара. Ребёнок же не станет есть какую-то пресную дрянь, верно? Черт, а что если ему нельзя сахар? Что же, незадачливые предки не могли хотя бы банальную инструкцию накатать? Хотя куда уж, они даже его фамилии написать не удосужились.

Когда еда была готова, Хельга поставила тарелку на стол и обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, как там Эмиль, но тот уже сопел, обнимая подушку и свешивая ногу с дивана. Хельга цокнула языком, пытаясь подавить умиление, но все равно расплылась в улыбке.

— Совсем не ценит моих стараний. — проворчала по-доброму она. Хельга тихо, чтобы не разбудить малыша, убрала тарелку в холодильник. Потом подумала, что стоит его чем-нибудь укрыть, и достала из шкафа мягкий плед.

Когда пригревшийся ребенок уже видел седьмой сон, Хельга выключила свет, накрыла его пледом и села рядом на диван. Эмиль выглядел совсем маленьким, крошечным, а его светлая макушка напоминала гнездо. Беззащитный ребенок, никому не причинивший вреда.

Хельга закусила губу. Даже смотреть на него было больно. Что, если бы его нашел один из тех, кто каждый раз ошибается дверью? Сколько он просидел на улице? Почему именно к ее порогу? Она была последним человеком, к которому стоит подкидывать ребенка. В ее квартиру могли просто напросто вломиться в любой момент, детям здесь точно не место. В принципе…

Весь этот мир — ужасное место, не предназначенное для детей. Хельга понимала это, как никто другой. Поэтому глубоко внутри ее сердца что-то больно скреблось, когда она смотрела на Эмиля, на его по-детски округлые щеки и наивные светлые глаза. Может, это было желание защитить, может, пресловутый материнский инстинкт, которого не существует, но ей бы очень хотелось, чтобы у Эмиля все было в порядке.

На их счастье, сегодня снизу было почти тихо, и скоро Хельга тоже заснула на этом же диване, даже не сменив одежду, пропахшую дымом и потом. Завтра она отнесет Эмиля в полицию, и за небольшую плату его определят в хороший приют, а потом семью, и там будет лучше, чем на диване у члена местной мафии.

Спустя тринадцать лет

Вечер уже накрывал город, когда Хельга залетела домой, громко хлопая дверью, да так, что слышно было, наверное, аж в кабаре на первом этаже. Бросая с грохотом ключи на тумбочку, она пронеслась на кухню и на стол приземлились два пакета, из одного торчал багет, а из другого — бутылка вина.

— Малой! Помнишь, ты говорил, что тебе на работе предлагали выпить?

Парниша лет шестнадцати удивленно округлил глаза, а его светлые брови превратились в две дуги.

— Привет. Да, предлагали. Ты решила меня сегодня напоить? — Эмиль улыбнулся и отложил телефон.

Хельга посмеялась. Ее нос учуял запах томатного соуса, значит, дома есть еда, а значит, сегодня у них будет приличный ужин.

— Обижаешь, я тебя культурно просвещаю. Сейчас буду объяснять тебе, что такое хорошее вино.

— Не думал, что мы дойдем до того, что ты начнешь меня поить.

— Кто научил тебя со старшими переговариваться?

Ощущалось прямо как дома у родителей — обычно, когда она приходила, на кухне уже что-то готовилось, и ей оставалось только блаженно развалиться за столом и напасть на тарелку, потому что Хельга была жутко голодная после уроков. Она вздохнула, наблюдая, как Эмиль раскладывает по тарелкам еду, и подумала, что, может, это она должна сейчас встречать его с занятий и готовить, а не он встречать ее с работы.

Хельга принялась открывать вино и разливать его по бокалам. Может, какие-то моралфаги не одобрили бы ее педагогические методы, но она решила так — лучше он впервые попробует хороший алкоголь с ней, дома, под присмотром, чем с шестерками какую-то паль. Ее отец когда-то поступил также, и нет, не это стало причиной ее проблем с алкоголем ближе к зрелости. Хах, зрелости. Ей тогда шел двадцатый год, всего лишь.

Примерно тогда же в ее жизни появился Эмиль. Хельга сама не понимала, каким образом он в ней остался и остается до сих пор, но без него она себя уже не представляла. Он стал ей младшим братом, в какой-то степени. Матерью она бы никогда себя не назвала.

Когда еда уже аппетитно дымилась в тарелках, а вино в бокалах впитывало закатные лучи солнца, Хельга с Эмилем сели за стол.

— За нас! — звякнуло стекло.

Пока одна занялась едой, другой заинтересованно изучал содержимое бокала — что такое ваше вино и с чем его едят, читалось в его глазах. Эмиль поднес его ко рту и немного попробовал, тут же морщась. Кажется, он был готов всё выплюнуть, ну, или чихнуть — в любом случае его физиономия была забавной и стоила того.

— Что за выражение лица?

— Кислое. Очень очень сильно.

Хельга засмеялась. Вроде семнадцатый год, а до сих пор такой ребенок.

— А что ты хотел, это же не виноградный сок! Хотя, наверное, с вина начинать не стоило. — она задумалась, ковыряя вилкой макароны, — Я сама больше пиво люблю. Да и вообще, алкоголь не ради вкуса пьют, вот.

— Это я знаю. — Эмиль стал заедать вкус вина едой. — Но все равно не понимаю.

Хотелось сказать «вырастешь — поймешь», но Хельга прикусила себе язык. Нет, это неправда.

— Даже хорошо, что тебе не понравилось.

— Почему?

— Мне больше достанется.

Эмиль фыркнул. Некоторое время они ели в тишине, нарушаемой только вилками, пока в окно залетал ветер и шевелил шторы. На улице постепенно темнело, город погружался во тьму.

От ужина Хельгу отвлек звонок. Она вытащила телефон из кармана, и, увидев, кто ей звонит, отложила вилку, жестом показывая, чтобы Эмиль вел себя тихо. Тот напряженно вытянулся по струнке и кивнул. Тогда она взяла трубку.

— Да, босс?

— Привет, Хельга. — сильный женский голос зазвучал в динамике — такой, наверное, можно узнать из тысячи, — У меня есть для тебя поручение. Можешь подъехать?

— Конечно. — Хельга знала, что это не вопрос, а приказ. Отказа не существовало для заместителя и телохранителя босса крупнейшей мафиозной группировки в этом городе.

— Отлично. Тебе всё отдадут. Должно быть выполнено за ночь, понятно?

И гудки.

Хельга посмотрела на Эмиля. Тот вздохнул.

— Тебе пора, да?

— Ага. — от этого грустного тона ее сердце сжалось. Он потупил взгляд в стол и принялся молча убирать пустые тарелки и бокалы.

— Жаль, что тебя так выдергивают. Но ничего не поделаешь. — Эмиль сложил посуду в раковину, но все еще копошился, не желая поворачиваться. Может, у него было настолько опечаленное лицо, что он не хотел его показывать.

Хельга почувствовала, как у нее на душе начинают скрестись кошки.

— Ну… — протянула она, — Я могу… взять тебя с собой… но только если ты будешь тихим.

Эмиль развернулся и посмотрел на нее. Взгляд у него явно просиял.

— Да, конечно! Я буду тише воды, ниже травы.

— И никаких «давай заедем в макдональдс» по пути.

— Хорошо.

— И никаких «давай остановимся, я хочу отлить».

— Хельга!

— Такие правила, мелкий!


End file.
